Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 1
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 1 ist die erste Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics des Verlags Archie Comics und der erste Teil der Let the Games Begin! Saga. Die Ausgabe war ebenfalls für den Free Book Comic Day im Mai 2012 kostenlos erhältlich. Handlung Spoiler "Let the Games Begin!" Part One: The future looks bright when brilliant and benevolent Dr. Light unveils his latest creations: the Robot Masters! But when the nefarious Dr. Wily steals them for his own sinister purposes, there is no one left to stop him. No one — except Mega Man! Don't miss the first issue of this brand new ongoing series! Trouble Get! Mega Man befindet sich vor Wilys Festung und nimmt es mit dem Yellow Devil auf. Ein paar Tage davor hält Dr. Thomas Light im Titan Park eine Rede über seine und Dr. Wilys Robot Masters, um sie der Öffentlichkeit vorzustellen, für die er seine Kreaktionen einsetzen will. Cut Man zum Beispiel soll bei der Abholzung von Bäumen helfen. Dabei gerät er in einen Konflikt mit Wily, der andere Pläne für die Roboter hat, als sie den Menschen in den verschiedenen Bereichen helfen zu lassen. Dr. Wily strebt danach, sie im Militär zu gebrauchen und verlässt die Bühne, als er hinter dem Vorhang Lights Worte hört. In der Nacht darauf, als Rock und Roll ihren Schöpfer zu Bett gebracht haben, schleicht sich Wily in Dr. Lights Labor und manipuliert die Robot Master. Tags darauf sieht Light, dass seine Kreationen die Stadt Mega City angreifen und zerstören wollen. Um die Robot Master zu stoppen ergreift Rock die Initiative und lässt sich umbauen, um gegen die Robot Master zu kämpfen und somit die Stadt wieder zu sichern. Light ist sich zwar unsicher nach seiner ersten Schöpfung Blues (vgl. Ausgabe 17) einen weiteren Kampfroboter zu bauen, doch er gibt sich alle Mühe und setzt bei Rock einen Copy Chip ein, der es ihm ermöglicht, die Fähigkeiten anderer Robot Master zu kopieren und selbst zu verwenden. Da der Mega Buster die primäre Waffe von Rock ist, benennt er sich zu Mega Man um. Charaktere Protagonisten *Mega Man/Rock *Chest, Plum & Ripot *Roll *Dr. Light *Robot Master **Cut Man **Guts Man **Bomb Man **Elec Man **Fire Man **Ice Man *Dr. Wily **Yellow Devil **Big Eye **Bunby Top DX Trivia *Obwohl auf dem Cover Rush zu sehen ist, erscheint er in der Ausgabe nicht, sondern wird erst in Ausgabe 12 von Dr. Light gebaut. *Auf Seite 4 ist ein Behälter mit Mettaur vorhanden, dem sogenannten Mettaur Potton, welcher erstmals in Mega Man 6 auftauchte. *Auf Seite 6 ist auf einem Gebäude das Capcom-Logo zu sehen. *Dr. Wily nennt Dr. Lights Namen, wie er im Japanischen lautet (Dr. Right). *Die Reporter Plum, Ripot und Chest sind aus Mega Man Battle & Chase, während auf Seite 10 Neige aus Mega Man Zero 4, Aile aus Mega Man ZX, Chun-Li ''aus Capcoms ''Street Fighter-Reihe und einige Polizisten aus Mega Man Legends zu sehen sind. *Auf Seite 10 ist Dr. Light in seiner 8-bit-Variante zu sehen. *Auf Seite 20 ist Huitzil aus Darkstalkers auf einer Box mit Nägeln zu sehen. Leseprobe MegaMan1Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan1Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan1Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan1Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 1 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 001 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics Kategorie:Archie Free Book Comic Day